The Life of The Missing Uzumaki Child
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: One Night in Konoha, many children were taken included one of the youngest Uzumaki children whose parents are The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata Uzumaki. Now 11 years later Harry James Potter goes to Hogwarts with his maid Karina Namikaze and her husband/his butler Boruto Namikaze who also look like they could be brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_Potter's Manor; September 1, 1991_

An eleven year old boy with bright red hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and bright blue eyes was playing outside with his. This boy has a most prominent physical characteristic, which are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. This boy is Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter. He lives in his family Manor with his butler/brother figure Boruto Namikaze and maid/sister figure and who is Boruto's wife Katrina Namikaze. They are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside Harry to be some sort of teachers, but they won't tell him what for.

Whenever Harry gets a close look at Boruto, he notices that they look alike as they have the same eye shape, same complexion and the whiskers marks. When he asks Boruto about it, he would avoid answering by saying he needed to do his chores. Harry also Katrina would always make herself busy whenever he asked that one question. So Harry asks why he look so different from his parents, but Boruto would always smiled and say that he's not. When it was time to head for the train Boruto helped Harry get changes in a tracksuit with three green stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants, and sandals.

Katrina bought his clothes from a place called Konoha, but he doesn't know where this Konoha is. Once they were already they all got into a cab to the train station and after they were at the train station, Boruto payed the driver. They then walked to the wall that Miss Amelia Bones told them about. While they walk, Harry saw a group of redheads (but not as red as his hair is of course) and their mother who was shouting, causing others to look at her funny. The little girl in the group looked at him and whispers something to her mother who looks at him.

'' Katrina where is all of our stuff?'' Harry asked Karina after the walked through the wall to the other side

'' It's already at Hogwarts Amelia made sure of that and look Harry there's your friends.'' Katrina said as she walks onto the train behind Boruto

Harry followed Karina until he saw his friends in one of the compartments and sat down next to one of his friends after shutting the door.

* * *

 _With Boruno and Katrina_

When they found a compartment they put all of their stuff inside then sat down on the opposite's sides.

'' He's so beautiful isn't he, Bolt?'' Katrina asked her husband

'' It hard to believe that he's my youngest brother'' Bolt said

'' Hmm and those friends of his-''

'' What about them, Karina?'' Bolt asked

'' I think they are the missing children of Konoha that went missing at the same time Arashi did'' Karina said

Bolt didn't reply to his wife, instead he just thinks back to the day his father who is still the Hokage learned about Arashi's whereabouts. It was July 31 and was Arashi's second birthday, every time on the day Bolt's parents would buy presents for Arashi. On the same day a young woman named Amelia Bones came and had a meeting with his parents. After the meeting Bolt and Karina was asked to go to the Hokage's Office, there his father asked him and Karina to go with Amelia and pretend to be his brother who was renamed Harry James Potter's butler and maid. His father also said that Bolt's mother and he would take care of his and Karina's children.

'' BOLT'' He heard Karina yell, causing him to snap out of his thoughts to see both Karina and Harry looking at him though his beloved bright red haired wife look like she was going to kill him

'' We're here, now let's go'' Karina said as she took Harry's hand and left Bolt alone

Bolt followed his brother and wife out of the compartment to see his friends who his father asked to do the same, but different versions of the mission. Bolt also saw Ronald Bilius Weasley trying to befriend Harry, but failing miserable. When Bolt got all of their stuff, he followed his wife, Harry and others to the castle.

 **Challenge From phantom00  
**

 **I know it short, but don't worry**


	2. Chapter 2

When they were inside the castle and in front of the door that leads to the Great Hall, they stopped at the door. That when Professor Minerva McGonagall who Bolt and Katrina had learned about from Amelia stand in front of the kids. While Minerva was speaking to the kids, Bolt had time to look at his brother's friends. Adrian Remus Lupin whose birth name is Makoto Uchiha. From his father Sasuke, Makoto inherited his black hair and face shape. From his mother Sakura, Makoto inherited the shape of her eyes along with their bright green coloring.

'' _It may be a good thing Makoto didn't inherited his mother's bright pink hair like some of his brothers did_ '' Bolt thought, before turning to the others

David Sirius Black whose birth name is Radien Hatake. From his paternal grandmother, he inherited his turquoise hair. From his father, he inherited the same of his face and dark grey eyes. From his mother, he inherited the shape of her eyes.

'' _The funny thing is the fact Kakashi's mother was Amber Thurston who was from another world. Kakashi's wife was also from another world, but not the same one as Amber as Kakashi's wife parents Norb and Sakuya never had a happy ending in Amber's world plus Amber was dead in her world, but somehow she came back to life in our world.''_ Bolt thought

Jaden Peter Petrova whose birth name is Tenzō Sakuma. From his paternal grandmother, he inherited his mint-green hair from his grandmother on his father's side. From his father, he inherited the shape of his face and his black eyes. From his mother, he inherited the shape of her eyes.

'' _He was also name after his father's code name and after his mother's late brother''_ Bolt thought

Neville Frank Longbottom whose birth name is Shin Yamanaka; from his paternal grandmother, he inherited his dark blue hair. From his father, he inherited the shape of his face and his black eyes. From his mother, he inherited the shape of her eyes.

'' _Named after his father's adopted older brother''_ Bolt thought

'' Bolt they are moving into the great hall and I think the red-haired Ronald Weasley just made an enemy out of Arashi'' Karina whispered to Bolt then they followed the kids.

Minerva told the kids to come up and sit on the stool, when their names are called. Bolt and Katrina were told to sit up with the other teachers. Minerva then started

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Bolt noticed a ghost waving merrily at Hannah.

Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Bolt could see the Weasley twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Bolt saw the girl walked to the Slytherin table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Bolt and Karina noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Arashi ( _they may have to call him Harry, but he will always be Arashi_ ) in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

'' How rude of the boy'' Katrina said

'' Yes, but look Harry looked like he's going to be sick. Karina our friends just got here'' Bolt said, but before Katrina should say anything

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

'' SHUT UP HARRY IS JUST LIKE YOU AND ME A HUMAN BEING'' Sarada Uchiha yelled making her teammates laugh

After Bolt clam down, he waited and it took a long time for Arashi's house to be called out.

'' GRYFFINDOR!"

Bolt heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Arashi took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. Arashi was so relieved to have been put in Gryffindor. Bolt also noticed Arashi hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy Weasley the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Arashi sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Arashi the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

'' Horrible'' Bolt said as Karina smirk as Bolt once had a ghost patted his arm

'' Lupin, Adrian''

'' GRYFFINDOR!"

'' Black, David''

'' GRYFFINDOR!"

'' Petrova, Jaden''

'' GRYFFINDOR!"

Bolt watched all Arashi's friends went to Arashi's side then watched as other boys get into houses. Then there were girls into houses then after there were only three people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. Bolt can hear his wife hoping Ron would be put in another house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

When the hat called out Ron's house, the whole Great Hall became silent expect the laughing of Karina, Sarada and Chōchō Akimichi.


End file.
